1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, more particularly to an electronic card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a digital television receiver is needed for watching digital television programs via a digital television or a computer. Further, watching programs on an encrypted pay-channel via the digital television receiver requires an electronic decoding device, commonly called a common interface (CI) decoding electronic card, disposed therein to decode a digital television signal of the encrypted pay-channel so as to watch the programs of the encrypted pay-channel.
The CI decoding electronic card is commonly inserted into a slot of an electronic card connector of the digital television receiver, is electrically connected to a relevant circuit of the digital television receiver via the electronic card connector, and receives a power signal therefrom. There are two different types of the CI decoding electronic cards that are configured to utilize +5V and +3.3V power signals, respectively. However, the digital television or computer is usually adapted to provide a predetermined power signal (+5V or +3.3V) to the electronic card connector. Therefore, a CI decoding electronic card 1 that is configured to utilize the +5V power signal, and a CI decoding electronic card 2 that is configured to utilize the +3.3V power signal are provided with different fool-proof notches 10, 20 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively. Furthermore, the electronic card connectors are provided with corresponding fool-proof notches so as to protect the CI decoding electronic card 2 from burnout due to inadvertent insertion into an electronic card connector that provides the predetermined power signal of +5V, and to avoid an inoperable situation of the CI decoding electronic card 1 due to insertion into an electronic card connector that provides the predetermined +3.3V power signal.
However, consumers are usually unaware if the electronic card connector is adapted to provide the predetermined +5V or +3.3V power signal, such that the consumers may purchase a CI decoding electronic card that is configured to utilize a power signal different from the predetermined power signal provided by the electronic card connector, i.e., the CI decoding electronic card cannot be used with the electronic card connector. Therefore, the conventional electronic card connector is inconvenient for consumers, and still has room for improvement.